


I May Not Forgive You Next Time

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Beta Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Asshole, Don't worry he'll get help soon, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mating Bond, Omega Thomas, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Roman has a mood disorder but he doesn't realize that quite yet, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Thomas, he gets forgiven by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Roman is having an emotional day and says something Thomas never dreams would come out of his mouth.  Thomas gets pissed and leaves, needing to calm down in the wake of their argument.  Janus finds Thomas and begs him to come back home.  Make up sex ensues, and then a conversation takes place...and then a second round of make up sex.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Janus/Roman, Roceit, Thomas/Roman - Relationship, thomas/janus, thomceit
Series: A/B/O Thomas/Janus/Roman [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115147
Kudos: 19





	I May Not Forgive You Next Time

“Roman, why can’t you just answer the question?” Thomas asked, feeling irritated as the beta complained for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

“Because it’s not a big fucking deal!” Roman snapped angrily, rolling his eyes and turning away.

Thomas froze. Irritation had been trying to creep up on him all day, but he’d waved it off as a mood swing before his monthly cycle. Thankfully, those didn’t happen every time. Hormones were a bitch.

He opened his mouth to speak but clicked it shut and moved to turn away. He refused to stoop low enough to take the bait.

“Oh sure, run away and go hide like you always do when anything gets too real or hard,” Roman hissed.

Thomas frowned at him as the words sank in. What the fuck? How did the beta manage to go from zero to one hundred in a matter of minutes? 

“I’m not doing this,” the smaller man said quietly, turning to grab his book off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, “I’ll talk to you when you’ve calmed down.”

Thomas was so focused on keeping his breathing even, he didn’t notice the front door opening on the other side of the living room as Janus stepped inside.

“God, you’re so fucking emotional all the time, just like...” Roman muttered, trailing off so quietly that Thomas couldn’t quite catch the end of his statement.

“Just like what, Roman?” Thomas spun around and spat angrily, “If you’re going to insult me you might as well do it loud enough so I can hear it!”

“I said you’re fucking emotional all the time, just like a woman, and it’s ridiculous,” Roman snipped.

The air suddenly felt as though it had been sucked out of the room.

Janus was frozen. Roman stood haughtily with his arms crossed, daring the omega to refute his claim. Thomas instantly felt like all of the warmth had drained from his body and it was replaced with an icy chill.

“You son of a bitch,” Thomas whispered, staring at his mate in disbelief. The words sank in more deeply as they stared at one another for a long, uncomfortable moment.

“Guys, I think maybe we should-” Janus started to calmly suggest something but Thomas cut him off.

“No, Jan. Just...stay out of it,” Thomas said, his teeth clenching as he stared at Roman. His blood was boiling underneath the surface of his skin.

“You are so fucking insecure,” Thomas said quietly, anger seeping into his words, “You pull this shit once every few months. And you know what I always think but never say out loud?” He stepped forward a few paces until he was an arm's length away from the older man. Thomas glared up at him, “You don’t share Jan’s soul mark, but I do. And that fucking drives you crazy, doesn’t it? Deep down, you worry you’re not enough for him. So you get insecure and take it out on the rest of us. It’s pathetic.”

“Boys…” Janus warned, urgently trying to intervene.

“And maybe I do get too emotional, but I never take it out on either of you,” Thomas continued, his voice getting steadily louder, “If I’m feeling like shit, I at least have the decency to go somewhere else and not drag everyone else down with me.”

“Like right now? It’s almost that lovely time of the month for you isn’t it? You’ll shut yourself away and cry for a week because it hurts and it’s not fair and you didn’t ask for things to be this way, you just wish you could be normal-” Roman’s tone was mocking as he glared down at the shorter man.

Thomas felt like his heart literally stopped.

And then he snapped.

“THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MATE WITH ME?” Thomas screamed, “If you get that upset by everything I do, then what the fuck are we even doing? Your mood swings are fucking insane, you need help!”

The omega turned on his heel towards the kitchen. He heard Roman start to respond but he’d reached his breaking point, “No, fuck you. Fuck this. I’m done,” Thomas hissed.

“Thomas-” Janus started to say but the omega whirled to face him, “No! You let him get away with this shit all the time, you’re enabling this behavior. And I can’t do this anymore...I won’t.” 

He turned to look at Roman, “Especially not with someone who doesn’t accept me. You really had me going, I actually believed you, until today. But you’re just a huge piece of shit like almost every other man I’ve ever met,” he spat bitterly.

Thomas turned and walked towards the front door, grabbing his coat off the back of a chair as he passed by, shoving it on and wrenching open the door handle.

“Thomas!” the alpha cried, hurrying after him, ducking back out into the rain which was misting through the chilled air.

“I can’t do this, I don’t know why I thought I could,” Thomas said, stepping back to keep himself out of Janus’ reach. “I love you more than anything, Jan, but if he doesn’t accept me, I can’t do this. I won’t...” He was crying now, but he couldn’t stop as he stared up at Janus. “I won’t make you choose, because honestly, I think you’d choose him over me, regardless of the soul mark we share.”

“Thomas, that’s not true at all, I love you so much,” Janus pleaded, his face crumbling, “I’ll get Roman into counseling or find him someone to talk to, please don’t leave, we can work this out.”

“Then you give me a call when that actually happens,” Thomas said quietly, his voice thick with tears. 

“Baby, please…” Janus begged, reaching out and cupping the omega’s face with his hands. Thomas immediately jerked away from his grasp and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut once he thought better of it. Thomas gave Janus one last look before he shook his head, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the sidewalk.

The omega kept his head down as he walked, not even struggling to fight against the words inside his mind. They were right, after all.

This is completely your fault. He’s right, you’re not normal. Something’s wrong with you. He’s tired of your shit and doesn’t even know the fucked up things you think constantly. He’d be out the door so fast if he knew how fucking strange you really are on the inside. He’s going to leave and you’ll have ruined the relationship entirely. What about Jan? How could you do this to him? You’re so useless...If you weren’t so fucked up, none of this would have happened. It’s completely your fault...

Twenty minutes later he’d managed to make it to the other side of town and knocked on the door of the familiar apartment. His jacket was soaked through and the wind whipped cold around him. 

Patton opened the door to greet him, “Thomas? It’s great to see-” the beta cut his words off as he looked down at the shorter man on his doorstep. 

He ushered him inside immediately, “What’s wrong, what happened?” Patton asked seriously, holding Thomas at arm’s length anxiously.

“It’s a long story...can...I maybe stay here, just for tonight until I figure out what to do?” Thomas whispered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Seeing the look on Patton’s face, the younger man quickly clarified, “Everyone’s alive, no one’s hurt physically. It’s Roman...he…I just...” Thomas tried to explain but began to weep. Thomas was immediately scooped up into Patton’s arms. The older man murmured things to soothe him and he clung to him desperately as sobs wracked his thin frame.

“You can always stay with us, no questions asked, hun,” Patton said softly. “Can we get you dried off and warmed up before we talk about anything, though? You look half frozen...”

Thomas nodded miserably and allowed the other man to lead him into the kitchen.

***  
Janus stumbled back into the apartment, feeling numb as he mentally replayed everything that had just taken place. Roman was sitting on the bottom step, angrily scrolling through his phone.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Janus asked desperately, one hand gripping his hair in frustration.

“It was the truth,” Roman said, shrugging as he kept his eyes down.

Janus slammed his hand against the wall next to him, “What’s gotten into you?! Do you have any idea what you’ve done? You just drove our mate away because you can’t keep your goddamn mouth shut when you’re having a bad day!”

The beta jumped at the loud noise and looked startled as his alpha seethed.

Janus tried to call Thomas multiple times before the youngest member of their pack turned off his phone. The alpha sank down onto the couch, head in his hands. He rocked back and forth, desperately thinking of what to do.

Roman walked over and tried to place a hand on the alpha’s back but Janus wrenched away, “Don’t fucking touch me,” he hissed, “I can’t believe you’d say something like that...” He grabbed his keys, his mind suddenly made up and walked quickly towards the door.

“Where are you going?!” Roman asked in alarm, his voice shaking.

Janus didn’t respond, simply slammed the door shut. Roman looked out the front window to see the alpha hurrying towards his car before climbing in and quickly driving away.

***

Several hours had passed before there was a knock at the door. Logan stood to answer it, already theorizing who would be on the other side. Correctly, he found Janus standing there.

“Hey, Lo, is Thomas here?” the alpha asked anxiously, crossing his arms against the wind that ripped through the night air.

“He is, and he is safe, but I don’t know that he wants to see you, Jan,” Logan said quietly, leaning against the door frame.

“Please, Lo, I don’t mean to drag you guys into our mess but...I feel like I literally am going to fall apart if I don’t see him for myself and know that he’s safe, I've been so worried for hours,” Janus pleaded, his green eyes desperate.

“You’re not upset with Thomas, I assume?” Logan questioned, adjusting his glasses.

“No! Not at all, I’ve just been out of my mind with worry since he left earlier today,” Janus insisted, biting his lip.

Having done enough research on soul marks to know that his friend was telling the truth, Logan sighed and gestured for him to come in. He led the alpha into the living room where Thomas was sitting curled up against Patton, his face blank as they faced the TV.

“Thomas,” Janus breathed in relief, and the omega felt like he was in slow motion as he caught his alpha’s scent and looked up.

“Hey,” Thomas offered weakly before glancing behind Janus to see if their other mate had accompanied him.

“He’s not here, it’s just me, I promise,” Janus reassured him quickly, holding up his hands in surrender. He slowly walked over to the couch, greeting Patton.

“I’m sorry for coming over unannounced,” Janus said quietly, running a hand through his hair nervously, “I was just so worried about you, Thomas.”

“Since it’s just the two of you and no one’s yelling, maybe it would be a good idea for you to talk…?” Patton suggested hesitantly as he looked down at the omega curled next to him on the sofa cushion.

Thomas glanced between the three men in the room before fixing his gaze on the floor and nodding with a heavy sigh, “Yeah,” he whispered, his tone defeated.

Patton smiled at him reassuringly before he and Logan left them alone in the small sitting room and they retired to the kitchen. 

Thomas wrapped the blanket more tightly around his body, as if he could physically protect himself from the conversation they were about to have. Janus sat down with some space between them and he stared at his hands, fidgeting nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

“I really didn’t try to throw a fit so you’d come chasing after me,” Thomas pointed out quietly, “but I cannot deal with him thinking of me that way…”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart,” Janus replied sincerely. He reached out to place his hand on Thomas’ blanket covered knee but the omega flinched away at the touch.

“Will you be honest with me?” Thomas asked suddenly.

“Of course,” Janus answered quickly, ready to give the younger man anything he wanted.

“Do you think...maybe he has some sort of mood disorder or something?” Thomas suggested, referring to the member of the relationship who was not in the room with them at the moment.

Janus sighed, “I used to think he was just dramatic,” he began, scrubbing his hand over his tired and drawn face, “But over the last year or so I’ve...also wondered if maybe it’s something like that. He goes from one extreme to another some days and I don’t even see it coming...” he finished solemnly. 

Thomas nodded slightly, but made no move to continue speaking. He brought his thumb nail up and nibbled at it absently, a nervous habit Janus had witnessed far too many times.

“I’ll make sure he finds someone to talk to, I promise,” Janus said suddenly, “I know some of the things he said are unforgivable but...I know when he’s not in a mood like this and doesn’t spout nonsense he doesn’t mean, he loves you so very much.”

Thomas sniffed and snuggled closer under the blanket. Janus felt like his heart might burst at the defeated look on his mate’s face. He had to try and make this right.

“Please come home, baby,” Janus whispered, “We can make this all work out, I know we can,” his tone was pleading.

“I’ll get him into therapy, I’ll do whatever it takes,” the alpha continued, his voice thick, “When he’s not in a mood like this you know he’d never say anything like that to you. I’m positive he doesn’t really think of you that way…” He suddenly moved and was on his knees in front of Thomas on the floor. Janus placed careful hands on either thigh and looked up at him, his normally bright green eyes rimmed with red and a bit puffy from crying all evening.

“I can’t lose you, Thomas,” Janus whispered, “I literally don’t think I can go on living without you now that we’ve met, let alone mated.”

Thomas looked down at his lap, “I’m not trying to make you beg, Jan, I’m just...so tired of walking on eggshells with him...it wasn’t like this in the beginning...” And the painful truth was that it really hadn’t been. But Roman’s unpredictable mood swings could go from one extreme to another in a matter of minutes and for no discernable reason. The first time he’d snapped around Thomas, the comment had been directed at Janus but the omega had felt his heart sink into his stomach at the beta’s change in demeanor.

“I am too,” Janus admitted quietly.

They said nothing for a long stretch of time before Janus finally whispered, “I’ll choose you...if it comes down to that…if that’s the only way you’ll stay with me...I’ll choose you, Thomas,” his eyes were shining with new tears.

The omega inhaled sharply at the declaration, “Jan! You don’t have to choose…I could never make you do that...” Thomas said, shifting uncomfortably at the thought. He couldn’t force the man he loved so dearly to choose between his mates. That would be an impossible decision and one Thomas could never live with, regardless of the outcome. 

Still, the weight of the statement resonated with the omega and he curled in on himself tighter. Janus truly loved him enough to leave Roman? The younger man wasn’t certain he could even stop to truly think about the implications of that statement right now.

But even as miserable and hollow as he felt right now, Thomas knew that he didn’t want a breakup to occur between Janus and Roman.

“It’s been a few hours and I’ve had time to think about it. I know he probably didn’t mean it, but I’m not ready to talk to him,” the omega whispered, hanging his head miserably. 

“I know, and you don’t have to, sweetheart,” Janus insisted quickly, “But please come home with me, I can’t bear the thought of you spending the night alone.”

“It might be better than trying to sleep after all of this in the same room,” the omega pointed out sadly, already feeling defeated as he pictured having to talk to Roman about what had happened.

“Please, we don’t have to talk tonight, you can tell me when you’re ready,” Janus insisted, his voice thick.

Thomas sighed heavily, “Okay,” he agreed hesitantly.

“Thank you,” Janus sighed in relief, his chest still tight and heavy as he rose from his position in front of Thomas on the floor.

Janus talked to Logan quietly for a few moments in the doorway of the kitchen while Patton walked over to his younger friend.

“Can I hug you, kiddo?” Patton asked gently, relieved when Thomas nodded.

Thomas was relatively small compared to most men but right now it seemed to come in handy. Patton was there, surrounding him with his warmth as he wrapped the beta in a tight hug. He nuzzled against the top of Thomas’ dark hair and whispered, “You can do this, kiddo. I know you’ve been hurt today but the three of you can work this out. Jan is gonna be with you every step of the way. And you know Lo and I are always here for you any time, day or night.”

Thomas shivered and hugged Patton back tightly, “Thanks, Pat.”

Janus and Logan returned from the kitchen and the alpha placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, “Thank you for taking care of him when I wasn’t able to, Pat. It means so much and I know Thomas will always be safe with you two.”

Patton smiled and turned to hug Janus, as well. After a moment, they broke apart and the alpha opened the door for his mate before leading him to the car. He wordlessly opened the passenger door for the omega before walking around and sliding in behind the wheel. Neither man spoke on the drive but when Janus offered his hand, Thomas took it without hesitation before turning to stare out the window into the night.

Thomas only pulled his hand back when the alpha needed to switch the car into park and it seemed to break the peaceful spell he’d been under during the ride. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath, mentally trying to prepare for whatever he was about to walk back into in the apartment.

“Come on, love,” Janus said softly, urging him out of the car. Thomas sighed heavily and followed his mate towards the front door.

They walked into a dark apartment. Thomas swallowed uncomfortably and felt Janus wrap an arm around his shoulders. The alpha locked the door quietly behind them before glancing at the omega. They silently made their way up the stairs but before they arrived at the bedroom door, Thomas stopped in his tracks.

“I...can’t sleep in there tonight, I’ll go to the guest room or down on the couch,” he said quietly, instantly feeling anxiety eating away at him.

“I’ll go wherever you go, then,” Janus replied simply.

“That’s just going to make him feel like we’re ganging up on him, or taking sides or whatever you want to call it,” Thomas said, anxiously biting at his thumb nail as he looked up at the taller man. The skin was nearly raw after he’d nervously chewed the nail all evening. “You can go into the bedroom with Roman, it’s okay.”

Upon seeing the hurt look that crossed his alpha’s face he spoke more gently, “I won’t be alone, I’ll be in our home and I’ll know that you’re nearby and...we can all talk tomorrow, okay?”

Thomas kissed him softly before turning and heading to the guest room at the other end of the hallway. He flashed Janus a tired almost there smile before walking inside and closing the door softly.

Janus’ eyes lingered on the closed door before sighing heavily and turning to enter the master bedroom.

Roman was awake, despite the late hour, curled up on the couch on the far side of the room. The TV was playing but the beta wasn’t paying attention to it. He was scrolling aimlessly through his phone. Upon hearing the door, he looked up anxiously, relaxing slightly when only his alpha entered the room.

“Did...he come home?” Roman asked very quietly, half afraid of the possible answer.

Janus walked over to the couch and sat down heavily before burying his face in his hands. “Yeah, he’s sleeping in the guest room tonight,” Janus supplied tiredly, moving to lean back and stare up at the ceiling.

“I promise I’ll get some help,” Roman whispered miserably, “I’ll start trying to find someone to make an appointment with tomorrow…”

Janus simply nodded tiredly and closed his eyes. The lines of fatigue on his face suddenly made him look much older than 25.

“Should I go talk to him tonight?” Roman asked cautiously. 

Upon hearing the question, Janus immediately responded, moving to sit up straighter, “No. Just...give him some space until the morning, at least. You both probably need time to think anyway.” The alpha sighed heavily, mentally exhausted from the day's events.

The two men sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Janus murmured, “Roman, you have to promise me you’ll get some help. You owe it to yourself to find ways to deal with these extreme highs and lows. And if you truly want to try and mend the relationship that’s been broken tonight, I need you to promise me you’ll get help.” 

He turned to look at Roman before continuing, “I’m not trying to give you an ultimatum, I’m just trying to point out how we can all help each other. I’ll even go with you to appointments or anything else you need… And I’m sure Thomas would be willing to go with you, as well.”

“Because deep down, I don’t think if you were in such a low state of mind earlier today you’d have ever said any of those things aloud. He’s so deeply hurt, Roman. I think things can probably be repaired with some time but I honestly don’t know how long it might take,” Janus said, his brow furrowing in thought.

“I’m so sorry,” Roman whispered, feeling tears clog his throat.

Janus nodded but said nothing for a long moment. Eventually he stood up and glanced down at the beta, “I’m not the one you need to convince.” The words weren’t cruel; simply the truth. The alpha walked over to the dresser and dug out pajamas to change. 

Roman switched off the TV and wordlessly climbed into the bed, wishing his mate would hold him and provide a bit of comfort. Janus slid under the covers on the other side of the bed and turned away, hugging Thomas’ pillow up against his chest and burying his face into the fabric. Roman could tell he was crying but realized he should give him some space. He lay awake staring at the ceiling for a very long time before he rummaged in the side table drawer for some melatonin tablets to fall asleep.

***

There was a very soft knock on the door of the guest room and Thomas instantly turned to look over. Sighing, he flicked on the lamp on the bedside table and tugged the blankets off before walking over to the door. He inhaled deeply and smelled only Janus on the other side. The omega opened the door and saw his alpha standing in the hallway, looking exhausted.

“Hey,” Janus said, his voice thick, “I’m sorry I probably woke you up, I just...really needed to be near you...if you don’t mind?” he added hopefully.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep...where’s Roman?” Thomas asked, glancing down the hallway. 

The alpha nodded, “I think he finally took melatonin to fall asleep,” he explained, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Sorry, I just realized we’re just standing in the doorway, come in,” Thomas said quietly, opening the door wider. Janus nodded and immediately stepped inside. Once the alpha was inside the guest room, his face was illuminated by the glow of the bedside lamp.

Thomas felt his heart clench uncomfortably as he realized his alpha had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks blotchy. Without another thought, Thomas leaned up and tugged his mate into an embrace, wrapping his arms around Janus’ neck and nuzzling his nose against the alpha’s neck. Strong arms quickly wrapped around Thomas’ waist and suddenly he felt himself being slightly lifted off the ground with the force of the embrace. Janus buried his face against Thomas’ scent gland and shuddered against his skin.

The omega could smell how very distressed his alpha was and moved to tug him over towards the bed, “Come here, Jan,” he murmured. The alpha immediately followed and they lay down together, snuggling in close. Janus was quick to bury his face against Thomas’ scent gland again and kissed it reverently before pressing himself closer. The alpha shuddered in Thomas’ arms and he realized the older man was crying.

“Jan?” Thomas asked, trying to pull away and catch his eye but the alpha tightened his grip and took a shuddering breath before beginning to cry harder.

“Jan, baby, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked, feeling concerned, “Please, what’s got you so upset? I thought we’d talked about everything...?”

“No, you’re perfect,” Janus sniffed, “I just...I can’t lose you, Thomas. I really can’t. I don’t know how I could go on if you left me, I love you so much, baby,” the alpha insisted, hot tears dripping down onto Thomas’ neck and he felt anxiety curl inside his stomach at the words.

“I’m not leaving, it’s okay, I promise,” Thomas quickly tried to reassure him, rubbing his hands soothingly over his back and arms. It was so unlike Janus to get this emotional, it made Thomas’ stomach twist into knots.

Janus finally pulled away and looked down at the man in his arms, “I meant it, earlier...I’ll choose you. I can’t live without you, Thomas. I love you too much, please don’t leave. I’ll make sure Roman gets help, it’ll be better. We can make this work,” he insisted through his tears.

“Jan,” Thomas said, cupping his alpha’s face with one hand, “I’m not leaving. I promise…” he trailed off for a long moment before whispering, “I can’t live without you either, Jan. I love you so much. I’m not going anywhere,” the younger man promised, his eyes wide and sincere. The omega couldn’t bear the thought of not having the two men in his life anymore, and he pushed the uncomfortable whisper away.

“I’m never asking you to choose between Roman and I,” the omega continued seriously, “I could never live with myself if I asked you to leave him.” He swallowed thickly as tears threatened to slip down his own face, “We’ll all work it out, it’ll be okay, I know it will...”

“You really won’t leave?” Janus whispered, sounding very small.

“I promise,” Thomas murmured, brushing dark hair away from Janus’ eyes.

The alpha shut his eyes and sighed with relief, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Once Janus had gotten his tears under control, he pulled back slightly, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that, baby. I’ve just been so sick with worry today about losing you,” he explained quietly, reaching up to caress the side of the younger man’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas answered softly, shifting closer. They lay together quietly for a long while before Janus whispered the omega’s name, “Thomas…?”

The younger man hummed in response, threading his fingers through his alpha’s dark hair.

“I just...can I please make love to you?” Janus requested softly, green eyes searching the omega’s dark brown ones. “I mean, only if you want to, I just...really need to be close to you,” Janus added, his thumb stroking across his mate’s lower lip, desperate to feel his soul mate’s skin.

Thomas instantly accepted with a quiet, “Yes,” before leaning in and kissing his mate soundly. Janus sighed against his omega’s mouth and wrapped him tightly in an embrace as he flicked his tongue inside to taste Thomas’ sweet, vanilla flavor that always instantly calmed him.

Their hands quickly moved to tug off one another’s clothing and once they were out of the way, Janus leaned down and pressed kisses down the omega’s throat and across his collarbone. Thomas hummed in satisfaction as the alpha continued his descent, trailing kisses down the smaller man’s chest and stomach, his lips worshipping his mate’s smooth skin.

Janus finally slid down between the omega’s thighs and leaned down to wrap his arms around them. He tugged him closer before licking his mate’s pussy in long, slow strokes. Janus moved to suck on the other man’s clit, swirling his tongue around the swollen bud. Thomas bit his lip and arched into the touch, determined to keep his voice quiet to not wake up Roman down the hall. No matter how pissed off he was, the last thing they needed was to rub this in his face.

The alpha was determined to prep Thomas with his tongue, seeing as they had no lube in the guest bedroom. He licked into his mate’s cunt vigorously, dipping his tongue inside to taste the other man. Thomas reached down and fisted one hand in Janus’ dark hair, his fingers shaking as pleasure coursed through his body as his alpha ate him out. The omega let his eyes flutter shut as he tried to focus on the incredible feelings his soul mate caused with his tongue.

Eventually, the omega murmured, “I’m ready, come here, Jan,” and shifted back onto the pillows. The alpha crawled up and slotted his body between Thomas’ thighs. Janus spat into his hand and stroked his cock, covering the head quickly before shifting to scoop his arms under Thomas' knees as he pressed closer.

The omega gazed up at his mate and felt as though his world shifted into slow motion as Janus lined up the head of his leaking cock against him. He rocked his hips forward and slipped inside Thomas’ cunt, stifling a moan as his length was engulfed in the tight heat. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his mate’s, slowly tasting the man lying underneath him.

Thomas shifted, spreading his thighs wider, desperately trying to get closer to his alpha. He snaked his arms up around him and clawed at the broad planes of Janus’ back, the muscles shifting underneath his fingertips. The alpha moved slowly, rocking his hips in and out as he savored the feeling of being joined with his soul mate, tilting his head and changing the angle of their kiss. Thomas couldn’t imagine giving this up for anything.

Janus moved to caress Thomas’ soul mark on his shoulder and the omega responded by immediately moving to wrap his hand around the matching soul mark on the alpha’s forearm, turning his head to brush the skin with a kiss. Lightning pulsed between them and both men moaned at the bonding touch.

Janus’ cock brushed against Thomas’ g-spot and the omega cried out before getting his sounds under control, muffling the noise as he turned up and opened his mouth, letting his alpha slip his tongue inside.

Janus reached down to rub his fingertips in circles around Thomas’ clit and the smaller man groaned against his lips, feeling the omega’s cunt squeeze around his length in response. The alpha whispered in his ear, “Love you so much,” as his hips continued to thrust up inside the omega’s wet cunt. 

“I love you more,” Thomas gasped, shifting against the friction from his fingers against his clit. Fire was rising inside his stomach and he struggled to stay quiet as Janus slowly took him apart with each touch. He raked his fingers down Janus’ back, his nails scoring the flushed skin as he marked him. The alpha shuddered happily and pressed impossibly closer to his mate, holding Thomas’ thighs against his chest as he slowly thrust into his dripping pussy.

“Can I bite you?” Janus asked, breathing hard against the omega’s swollen lips. 

Thomas immediately turned his head, offering up the delicate skin of his neck, “Please,” he pleaded quietly. Janus leaned forward and bit down against the skin, so involved in the act that he didn’t notice the omega pressing a fist against his mouth to stifle his moan of pleasure.

When Janus pulled his teeth away, he pressed a kiss to the bite mark before leaning to rest his forehead against the curve between Thomas’ neck and shoulder. He moved his fingertips more quickly against his mate’s clit, rubbing back and forth in broad strokes. The alpha gathered some of the slick dripping from Thomas’ cunt and used it to slide more easily against the swollen bud.

“Please,” Thomas begged quietly, his cunt tightening around Janus’ cock as his orgasm approached. Janus moved his hand as fast as he could manage, focusing on keeping his thrusts at the right angle to press against the omega’s g-spot.

“Fuck, Jan,” Thomas whimpered, his back arching as the heat inside his stomach exploded and his cunt tightened around his mate over and over. He dragged the alpha closer and dug his nails into the skin of his back, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through his body.

“Knot me, please, Jan,” Thomas begged in his ear, and Janus inhaled sharply. He swallowed hard and thrust quickly, not wanting to overstimulate the omega in his arms. Soon, his orgasm ripped out of him and he shuddered, pressing his cock deep inside Thomas. The knot began to swell and stretched the smaller man too wide, too quickly but he bit his lip and tried to breathe through the pain. He’d be damned if he let Janus know his knot had hurt him this time.

“Thomas?” the alpha whispered, reaching out and brushing away the tears he didn’t realize had fallen.

“I’m fine, today’s just been a lot,” the omega answered truthfully, breathing deeply to relax his body. He smiled softly up at his alpha and threaded his fingers through the wavy hair, “Do you feel any better, now?” he asked.

Janus nodded and leaned in to brush their lips together before carefully rolling them onto their sides, “Love you,” he murmured into the omega’s ear. Thomas finally felt his body adjust to the knot as it stretched him open and he sighed, settling close to his mate.

“Love you more,” he answered, closing his eyes and inhaling Janus’ scent, immediately feeling calmer.

***

The dawn was breaking on the horizon as Thomas sat wrapped in a fluffy blanket on the porch swing. He listened to the birds chirping, letting the world know a new day was beginning. Hopefully, he and Roman could start over again today, as well. After sleeping restlessly all night, the omega had given up about 5:00 am to come downstairs.

Janus wandered out onto the back porch soon after and sat beside his mate.

“Should I stay home today to...help with things?” he asked quietly, brushing Thomas’ hair back lovingly.

“Maybe we just need to hash it out and get it over with,” Thomas said softly, taking another sip of coffee. “We’re adults, we should be able to handle it...theoretically, anyway…” he added in a deadpan tone.

“Will you please call me if you need me to come home?” Janus asked a bit anxiously.

Thomas nodded, “I promise, Jan. Hopefully by the time you get home we can have a normal Friday night together, all three of us,” he said hopefully, leaning into the offered embrace from his mate.

Janus sighed, “Alright, if you’re sure,” he said somewhat reluctantly as he moved to stand from the porch swing.

“Is he awake?” Thomas asked hesitantly, moving to stand, as well.

“I think so,” Janus answered, holding the door open for his mate as they walked into the kitchen.

Roman was standing at the counter, the coffee cup poised halfway to his mouth as they all stared at each other for a long moment of silence.

“Hey, Ro,” Thomas said, passing behind him towards a cabinet for a coffee cup, rubbing the beta’s arm as he did so.

Roman froze for a moment before responding, “Hey,” his eyes following the other man as he moved around the kitchen.

Janus watched them quietly for a moment before grabbing his suit jacket off the back of the chair and throwing it on.

“I’m...gonna head to work to get caught up on some things, I’ll see you guys tonight…?” he trailed off, making it sound almost like a question.

Thomas turned and looked between the two other men, “Yep,” he said brightly, “Call on your way home and we’ll order the food?” he asked, looking at Roman. 

The older man blinked down at him for a moment before nodding, “Yep, we’ll see you tonight, Jan,” he replied, some of the tension on his face fading away. That sounded like their typical Friday night routine, hopefully he could at least be on his way to making things right with Thomas by this evening.

The alpha looked between the two mates hopefully before agreeing, “Alright, I love you both,” he said, leaning over to kiss Roman’s cheek and then Thomas’ before grabbing his bag and heading for the front door.

“Love you more,” echoed from both men and a smile tugged at the corner of Thomas’ mouth at the blessedly familiar phrase. Maybe things were going to be okay.

Once Janus left the house, Roman fidgeted with his coffee mug, trying to think of what to say. Finally he settled on a simple, “Do you feel like talking to me? I can wait if you’re not ready…” he said, glancing up at the other man.

Thomas sighed, “Yeah, we can talk now...I can’t stand this feeling, I want the knots in my stomach to go away,” he added, smiling nervously as he raked his hand through his hair.

“Come on,” he gestured easily, leading them into the living room. The two men sat on opposite ends of the sofa, Thomas tucking his feet up underneath himself before grabbing a blanket and placing it in his lap.

“I’m so sorry,” Roman said, swallowing hard, “The things I said to you yesterday were unforgivable and I won’t blame you if you’re upset with me for a long time. I wouldn’t blame you if you never completely forgive me, I’m such an asshole to you whenever I’m...feeling bad. But I’m so incredibly relieved that you came back.”

“There’s so many ways I think this conversation could go,” Thomas said, scrubbing a hand over his face,“but I think I’m going to just get straight to the point. Do you ever think of me as a female, honestly?”

“No!” Roman quickly interjected, biting his lip when he realized the other man had more to say.

“Then why did you say it, knowing that's literally the one thing in the world that plagues my thoughts every day? It’s the one thing I try to distance myself from in everything I do...”

“Because...I was being a complete asshole and...I was upset,” Roman replied, looking ashamed.

“Upset?” Thomas blinked.

“I was having...a really rough, emotionally low day...and I took my frustration out on you,” Roman said, his throat uncomfortably tight as he forced the words out.

“You were like a completely different person, Ro, it wasn’t just being emotional. You didn’t even seem like yourself. What was happening?” the younger man asked, wrapping his arms around the pillow and hugging it tightly.

“I...just got so irritated so fast...and...there were too many feelings to deal with and I felt like I needed to explode...and I took that out on you...because you were the closest person when it hit.”

“Do you understand why I think maybe you should talk to somebody about when that happens… please, please don’t get upset that I just asked you that,” Thomas said earnestly.

Roman nodded miserably, scrubbing away at the few tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, “I’m so sorry,” he apologized again.

“I know you are, you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever known,” Thomas said sincerely, inching a tiny bit closer. “It’s part of why I love you so much.”

“Which is why it kills me to see you slip into such an angry state of mind,” the omega continued. “By the time I got home last night I realized that you probably didn’t mean any of the things you’d said to me...but that doesn’t mean they didn’t really fucking hurt.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I should never have spoken to you like that, Thomas, I just-” Roman’s words were cut off as Thomas leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He immediately returned the embrace, feeling a little stunned.

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have,” Thomas said against his shoulder, “And if you don’t want me to punch you in the face, you’d better not ever fucking say anything like that to me again,” he added, teasingly threatening the other man.

Roman let out a surprised laugh, “I won’t, I promise, I’m so fucking sorry, Thomas,” the beta started to apologize again but the younger man leaned up and kissed him soundly.

“I know, Roman. And if you ever treat me like that again I can’t promise that I’m going to be this easily placated again,” Thomas said matter of factly before he leaned back in for another kiss. He cupped Roman’s face with one hand and rested the other on his arm.

“I love you, Ro,” Thomas whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart for air. 

Roman inhaled sharply, “I love you too, so much, I’m so sorry, baby,” he insisted, kissing the shorter man again.

“I’m so tired, like physically and emotionally,” Thomas said, pulling back and looking up at Roman, “Do you promise we can search for a therapist later today?”

“Yes...” Roman replied slowly, raising an eyebrow at the two parts of the statement.

“I’m also getting a migraine, too much stress and not enough sleep,” the omega continued. “Any chance you’d come take a nap with me? And we can work together to search for a counselor a little later today?” Thomas asked hopefully.

Roman gave a watery laugh, “Definitely, I think we could both use a nap today,” he agreed, kissing the shorter man once more before resting their foreheads together.

Several minutes later, they’d snuggled under the comforter in the master bedroom. “Wanna text Jan to let him know that we didn’t kill each other?” Thomas teased. 

Roman laughed out loud in surprise, “Oh my God, yes!” he agreed, grinning.

Thomas grabbed his phone off the bedside table and texted their alpha.

Thomas: Didn’t kill each other, talked everything out, can’t wait for you to join our cuddle pile later tonight <3

The younger man placed his phone back on the table before he yawned and snuggled closer, curling his body around Roman’s.

On the other side of town, Janus glanced over at his phone as it buzzed. Seeing purple hearts next to the name of the contact, he instantly knew which mate was messaging him. He swiped it open quickly and sighed in relief when he read the text. The alpha quickly replied.

Jan: Can’t wait <3

Janus smiled and felt some of the tension in his chest ease as he slid his phone off to the side once more. He hoped the day would go by quickly so he could get home and be with his mates.

***

“I know that look, you’re up to something,” Roman teased as he looked down at the shorter man. They were stretched out together on the pullout couch, snuggled together with the youngest man sandwiched in the middle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Thomas replied innocently.

“I call bullshit,” Janus said offhandedly, still watching the movie.

All three dissolved into laughter before Thomas admitted, “Okay, you’re right. I was just think about we have the perfect opportunity for make up sex, so…” he trailed off, glancing between his two mates.

“Is it technically make up sex if we aren’t fighting anymore?” Janus asked curiously, propping up on an elbow.

“Probably not really, but I think it’s a great idea,” Roman agreed, nuzzling the younger man’s neck and sliding closer.

“I don’t know about you guys but I could really use an orgasm and a good night's sleep,” Thomas said nonchalantly, looking back and forth between them once more. 

Arousal hung thick in the air around them as all three men agreed with the statement. Ten minutes later, things had been locked up and turned off and Thomas made his way into their bedroom with Roman close behind. When Janus entered several moments later he found the two of them wrapped up in one another, Roman standing behind Thomas and murmuring something into his ear. The youngest man smiled softly and reached up to place his hands on Roman’s forearms as they were stretched across his chest. He whispered something back and Roman kissed his cheek before moving away.

“Do...you guys need some time alone? I can go...take a shower or something, instead,” Janus offered, suddenly feeling unsure.

“No way, get your ass in the bed,” Thomas teased, gesturing.

Janus blinked, “Okay then,” he agreed, chuckling as he moved towards the bed and tugged his shirt off. Thomas walked over to turn the bathroom light on before turning off all of the bedroom lights, leaving most of the bedroom in darkness. He said nothing as he joined the other two men on the bed.

Janus silently wondered if he should say something about the lights, he couldn’t recall Thomas being this self conscious in a very long time. Yesterday's comments were obviously still cutting deep.

Roman apparently had been thinking the same thing because he spoke aloud, “Thomas, if you aren’t comfortable because I made things fucking awkward yesterday, we don’t have to do anything.”

Thomas tugged his shirt off before climbing onto the bed, “I’m fine...I just need them off tonight...please?” he added quietly. He glanced between the two men, “I don’t care what we do or who’s in what position, I just really need to be close to both of you…” he trailed off.

The omega flopped down into the middle, his usual spot that had become routine when they slept because he was by far the smallest, and looked back and forth at both men.

Roman quietly grabbed the bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer and tossed it onto the mattress before sliding up beside Thomas, running his hand carefully over the omega’s chest.

Janus could smell how nervous Thomas was, despite his outward nonchalance and he slid up on the other side of his mate. Roman leaned in and kissed Thomas, trailing his hand along the omega’s jaw as he held him close. He pulled away and Thomas immediately turned to his alpha, eyes wide and desperate as he reached for him.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Janus murmured, capturing the younger man’s lips with his own.

“Will you knot me?” Thomas whispered against his mouth and Janus inhaled sharply. Even if Thomas wasn’t in heat, his instincts were urging him to be as close to his alpha as possible. 

Janus simply nodded and moved to kiss down the omega’s neck. Thomas sighed happily and reached out to tug at Roman’s clothes impatiently. Soon everyone had rid themselves of clothing and Roman immediately moved down to lay between Thomas’ thighs. Glancing up in the dim light for permission, he pressed his hands against the beta’s legs and spread them apart before leaning in and licking the younger man’s clit. Thomas made a small noise and tugged Janus over, dragging him down into a rough kiss.

Thomas snaked his hand down to tug at the alpha’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and twisting up and over the head as he worked. Janus leaned in to kiss Thomas deeply, hips arching up to meet the warm hand and delicious friction.

Roman was licking and sucking Thomas’ pussy vigorously, determined to make him cum at least once before they had sex.

“So good, Ro,” Thomas moaned quietly, arching up into the slick heat of the other man’s mouth.

“I want both of you at the same time,” Thomas murmured against Janus’ lips before dipping his tongue inside to tease the alpha’s tongue with his own. The alpha inhaled sharply again at the mental image and the fact that they had never actually tried double penetration with their youngest mate. He’d certainly fantasized about it enough times, though. 

Roman moaned his approval at the idea and slid one finger inside Thomas’ dripping pussy as he noticed the omega’s thighs tensing, a sure signal that he was nearing an orgasm. Thomas cursed and buried his hand in Roman’s hair, anchoring him in place.

“I love watching your pretty face when you come,” Janus whispered in the omega’s ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell, “your eyes flutter shut, your back arches and you make the most gorgeous sounds, baby. It makes me so fucking hard every time.” 

The alpha bit down on Thomas’ neck and he yelped, hand frantically grabbing at his mate. Sure enough, his breathing became more labored, his back arched and his eyes fluttered back. Thomas bit his lip and jerked as his orgasm slammed into him, cunt dripping slick onto Roman’s tongue and contracting around his fingers. The beta worked his mate down through the orgasmic high before carefully pulling away. He crawled up and propped up on an elbow, looking down at the omega as he caught his breath.

“Feeling better?” Roman asked, grinning when Thomas laughed and nodded.

“I was serious when I said I want both of you at the same time,” Thomas said, glancing between his two mates. Roman smiled fondly at him and kissed his lips sweetly, “Whatever you want.”

“Can Jan knot me…?” Thomas asked the beta, feeling the need to ask for permission from his other pack member. 

Roman nodded, “Of course,” and kissed him again, more deeply this time. Thomas moaned at the taste of himself on Roman’s tongue.

The omega moved to pin Roman down against the bed, biting at his neck for a moment before sliding down to take his cock into his mouth. Roman moaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the wet heat of the younger man’s tongue as it trailed up and down along his cock.

Janus slowly stroked his aching length before grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount into his hand. He moved behind Thomas and slowly rubbed one finger around the omega’s tight hole. Janus felt arousal course through his body as he watched his youngest mate suck down Roman’s cock. Thomas groaned at the unfamiliar feeling of something inside his ass, but pressed back against Janus’ slick finger. The alpha carefully massaged inside his ass before adding more lube and carefully sliding in a second finger alongside the first.

Thomas made sure to flick his tongue against the head, teasing the beta into a frenzy before pulling away with a wet ‘popping’ sound. Roman moaned as he watched Janus finger open their youngest mate’s ass for the first time. Once Thomas started rocking back against Janus’ hand, fucking himself and feeling stretched enough, he turned to stare at his alpha before crawled over to him, swiftly placing his hands on the older man’s chest and pinning him down onto his back. 

Janus lay flat on his back against the sheets, jittery with anticipation as he looked up at Thomas. The omega hardly ever took control in the bedroom, but he certainly wasn’t about to stand in his way if the urge was striking him tonight.

The omega moved to straddle him and he held his large cock up and helped Thomas slid down onto it. Even after an orgasm, his walls were tight around the alpha as his cock pressed inside. He panted for a few moments at the full sensation of Janus’ cock inside his pussy before leaning forward to brace himself up on his hands. 

Roman slid a pillow between Janus’ thighs and knelt on it for better leverage as he came up behind the other man. Thomas inhaled sharply at Roman’s fingers spreading a generous amount of lube against his ass, wanting things to work as smoothly as possible.

“Ready?” Roman asked quietly and Thomas nodded vigorously, leaning forward a bit more and closing his eyes in anticipation. Roman slicked his cock with a ton of lube and lined up with his mate’s hole, sliding in very carefully and groaning against Thomas’ shoulder once he bottomed out.

“Oh my God, I can feel both of you, it’s incredible,” Thomas muttered, rolling his hips slightly. The movement caused both of his mates to moan in response. “I’m ready whenever you guys are,” he added breathlessly.

“Tell us if it’s ever too much, okay?” Janus reminded gently, placing his hands on either side of Thomas’ waist. The omega personally hated his curves but Janus secretly loved them. The omega’s waist was narrow and flared out slightly at his hips, providing beautiful curves and dips to trace his fingers along the smooth skin.

Soon, Roman’s hands came up to hold onto the smaller man, as well, and he slipped his hands right above Janus’. The alpha noticed that Roman’s hands were trembling slightly. Thomas must have noticed too because he reached back to thread his fingers into Roman’s hair and kissed him slowly. When he pulled away, Thomas leaned forward to place his hands on Janus’ strong chest, holding himself up.

“Go ahead and move, Ro,” Janus urged his mate gently, knowing it would probably take a few minutes to get the rhythm down in this entirely new position. Roman shuddered and thrust his hips forward into Thomas, fingers tightening against his slim waist before pulling out again. He moved his hips forward again a few more times before Janus thrust up into Thomas, as well. As his cock slid into the wet cunt, Roman pulled out of his ass and Thomas felt utterly surrounded.

“Fuck,” he moaned quietly, fingertips digging into his alpha’s chest as his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped forward. After a few minutes of their comfortable rhythm, Thomas said, “Guys, I’m not gonna break, you don’t have to be this gentle with me.”

Janus moaned and thrust up into his mate’s dripping pussy harder, his hands tightening on Thomas’ waist to hold him steady. Roman also began thrusting his hips faster, breathing harder as his cock slid in and out of his youngest mate’s tight, perfect heat.

The slick sounds of sex filled the room as the three moved together, their tempo increasing as their arousal spiked. 

Janus bit his lip, determined to hold off until Roman had finished and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on something besides the incredible slickness of Thomas’ cunt squeezing around his aching cock. He heard Thomas make a surprised noise and he opened his eyes, now well adjusted in the darkness, to see the outline of Roman leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Thomas’ shoulder as his arms completely wrapped around the smaller man, holding onto him tightly.

The youngest mate cried out as Roman’s teeth bit down harshly at the sensitive skin of his neck and Thomas reached back one arm to hold onto him as the other man moaned against his skin brokenly, hips snapping up as he shot cum up deep inside his mate. When Roman’s movements slowed and his breathing had evened out, he pressed a kiss to Thomas’ neck before slowly and carefully pulling out. The beta crawled up to lie down on his side, sighing deeply as he stretched back against the pillows.

Once their other mate was settled, Janus started thrusting up into Thomas, quickly resuming their previous rhythm as he held onto his waist. The younger man was moaning as he felt Janus’ knot begin to swell and catch on the edge of his pussy as he moved in and out, signaling that his orgasm was close. 

Suddenly, Thomas found Janus’ strong hands pulling him up and off just long enough to lay them both on their sides, sliding up behind the omega before he thrust back inside the slick heat in one deep thrust. Soon, Thomas was shaking as his second orgasm exploded throughout his body and he cried out, head tipping back as he rode out the waves of intense pleasure. Janus growled at the reaction and snapped his hips a half dozen more times before thrusting up as deeply as possible inside his mate’s body. He felt his knot catch and swell, and he rocked through his first orgasm before filling Thomas up completely and coming to a stop. His knot continued to pump hot come up into Thomas’ cunt every so often as he wrapped his arms around the omega and slid their bodies close together so there was no space between his chest and Thomas’ back.

Janus closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of knotting his soul mate when he suddenly felt Thomas’ arms shift, presumably out towards Roman, who was lying on the other side of him. Janus blinked and paid more attention when he heard Roman whispering something desperately in between the sound of kisses before collapsing against Thomas’ much smaller frame and crying softly. The youngest mate wrapped his arms around Roman and held him close, murmuring, “It’s okay, we’re okay now, I promise, I love you so much, Ro.”

Janus reached over Thomas’ waist to lay a comforting hand on Roman, who’s emotions had finally caught up with him as guilt from the previous night crashed over him. Roman cried in earnest against his younger mate’s chest, snuggling in as close as possible and resting against Thomas.

Janus bit down on his own lip hard as his orgasm peaked once more, determined to be quiet as the other two experienced their emotional moment together. When he cock had spurted it’s last bit of cum up inside Thomas, he rested against him, feeling incredibly sated but exhausted. His knot still locked them together but he was able to quietly focus on the sounds of Thomas whispering reassurances to Roman as the other man hiccuped every so often and his tears subsided.

As he lay connected to Thomas, Janus silently pondered exactly how they needed to approach finding a therapist. If he was being honest, he thought it wouldn’t be a terrible idea for Thomas to agree to speak to someone, as well. The omega could confide in someone about his severe anxiety and occasional depressive episodes and Roman could investigate how to deal with his intense mood swings. He sighed as he wondered if they should try to see the same therapist or a different one. Hopefully, this evening together would be able to help them at least start moving forward and start figuring out how to work through the bumps in their relationship.


End file.
